


La Chute

by Bulle2savon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle2savon/pseuds/Bulle2savon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin des elfes se fait proche. Legolas le sait, le sent, mais tente de ne pas perdre espoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chute

Les rayons du soleil. C'est cela. Oui. Ce sont les rayons du soleil qu'il sentit en premier. Glisser sur son corps mince, comme de minuscules gouttes de miel, baignant son visage de sa luisance, réchauffant la moindre parcelle de peau découverte, apaisant doucement les battements de son cœur. Derrière ses paupières closes, il imaginait aisément la mosaïque de couleur et de lumière qu'offrait les grands arbres qui l'entouraient, le berçaient dans l'ombre de leurs feuilles, mais aussi les rayons de la luminosité naissante qui parvenaient toujours à les transpercer  , comme des flèches, aussi douces qu'acérées. Leur robe carmin et parsemée d' émeraudes était illuminée par des taches de soleil, mouchetée de ses ondes dorées, divines. Ils étendaient malgré tout leurs longues branches, dans une voûte de feuillage protecteurs des êtres environnants. Il le sentait, le souffle de la forêt, ivre de ce flot de feu, de lumière et de joie. 

De joie, oui. Elle courrait dans ses doigts, remontait le long de ses bras, faisait frémir sa nuque et venait se métamorphosait en sourire.

C'était un jour d'automne, il lui semblait, où les dernières chaleurs embrassaient le paysage avant de l'endormir dans les bras blancs de l'hiver. C'était la saison où les choses prenaient leur temps et leur cour. Rien ne se pressait, tout regardait vers le zénith. La vie se réglait sur les coups réguliers et lents de son cœur, comme s'il avait été à la source même, le centre de ce pays de géants paisibles. Il offrait son visage à l'astre céleste comme les boutons des fleurs qui tapissaient la clairière. Absorbait. C'était cela le mot. Absorbait par la lumière. Il en était fou, étourdi par ses rayons mais aussi par les effluves des plantes qu'elle faisait soulever, embaumant l'atmosphère. Des anthémis, des camomilles, des cardamines, des bleuets, des safrans, des jacinthes. Tout ce bouquet sauvage entremêlait dans un parfum envoûtant. 

Doucement, sans bruit, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps et ils vinrent se perdre dans les herbes fraîches et vertes. Il caressait la fourrure du sol, encore humide du voile de rosée qu'avait laissé le petit matin. C'était bon. C'était reposant. C'était simple. Juste ses mains dans cette mer végétale, l'étreindre, tendrement, sans lui faire de mal, sans la contraindre, seulement la séduire. Juste sentir la terre s'engouffrer dans ses ongles, son odeur titiller ses narines, et se faire finalement bercer dans ce lit de verdure. 

Cela semble très simple, en effet. 

Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, alors qu'il effleurait à nouveau les tiges des fleurs, laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir. Il entendait d'une oreille la brise susurrer des secrets de contrées lointaines, et de l'autre la rivière roucouler des chants d'autrefois. Tout paraissait venir à lui, tout était saisit par lui, mais sans autant en être sous son joug. Les animaux qui peuplaient la forêt s'approchaient, confiants, et l'observaient, sans un bruit, puis passaient leur chemin. Il était devenu un élément de ce paysage, où chaque brindille avait sa place, où elle en était le pilier.

« Je suis chez moi parmi les arbres, aux racines comme dans les branches ». 

Le vent soulevait quelques mèches de cheveux, dans un mouvement désordonné de minces fils d'or qui retombaient sur son visage nacré. Il avait cet air de plénitude qui adoucissait ses traits, jeunes et beaux, comme ceux d'un grand hêtre dans la force de ses premières années de vie. Les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules se détendaient sous la pression de la lumière, exquise. Ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient passer un souffle chaud et suave. Une feuille vint caresser sa joue, déposant un baiser, et s'envola à nouveau dans les airs dans une parfaite liberté. Sa peau en frémit. Ses yeux était toujours clos, dans un inhabituel ravissement, ses cils ne se soulevant qu'au gré de la brise. Il sentait alors son corps prendre peu à peu racine, instaurer sa place pour y demeurer et continuer à vivre dans un tel état de bonheur absolu, plein, où rien ne pouvait en ébranler les murs.

Rien.

Rien.

Une ombre passa au dessus de la cime des arbres, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère, et emporta dans un courant d'air les feuilles les plus légères des arbres. Le vent s'était levé, plus fort, dans une valse enragée entre les énormes châtaigniers, et vint balayer rageusement le visage de l'être étendu. Saisit d'étonnement, il ouvrit deux grands yeux dans la pénombre qui venait de tomber sur sa forêt.

« Legolas, à ta droite ! »

 

 

Dans un bruit assourdissant, Legolas abattu sans vergogne l'affreuse tête d'araignée géante qui venait de saisir sa jambe. Elle s’effondra sur le sol, soulevant un amas de poussière et de terre dans sa lourde chute. De ses deux mains, l'elfe libéra son membre, heureusement intact, des mâchoires ensanglantées de la chose, et retira sa longue épée de son corps inerte. Il se releva prestement, sans un mot, les lèvres serrées, et essuya d'un geste le sang qui couvrait sa lame, éclaboussant le sol de minuscules particules rougeâtres. « Ce temps est terminé, maintenant. Et même dans l'air empoisonné, la souffrance et les ténèbres, il faut survivre. Il faut survivre ». Son regard se perdit dans le paysage désolé, meurtri et infesté de bêtes immondes et féroces. La lumière n'était plus que néon blafard et diffus, et la brume opaque léchait les troncs morts des arbres. Le jeune prince rangea doucement son épée dans sa gaine, tourna ses talons et s'engagea sur un chemin escarpé de la forêt de Mirkwood.

« Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde se repli ».


End file.
